


Secrets in the dark.

by fanficreater



Series: Breaking routines [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficreater/pseuds/fanficreater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12:00 am<br/>Mike settled down, praying that the animatronics were now relaxed from his strange outburst on the past two days. The camera went to the Stage Area and saw that the annoying trio was there and the fox was still on Pirate Cove.</p>
<p>"And you'd better stay there"- Mike muttered as he lowered the camera to glance at the doors of the East and West hall. Even though he saw that Bonnie and Chica weren't out, he just had to make sure.</p>
<p>He returned his attention to the camera and his heart froze: the animatronics were staring at him. Well, not staring but glaring at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! sorry for the delay! I hope you're enjoying the story! Leave comments! :D

_"So I've heard you have a new job! How is it?"_

"Unbelievable"- Mike said, while in his mind went: 'Excruciating'

_"That's wonderful Mike, I bet you've met some gorgeous chick that you've been flirting with!"_

"Ehhh..."- Does female assassin animatronic counts?

 

The thought of Chica came in his mind and he almost threw up; that horrific animatronic, as well as the other trio of bastards, were ruining his life and yet here you had the brave (suicidal) Mike Schmidt walking toward his imminent death. Might was well sign up with Freddy to just stuff him on the suit, he was anxiously waiting for them to catch him because: he always came back!

 

_"You little rascal! Save something for me! Maybe she might have some pretty girlfriends!"_

"...Depends on what context you put it..."- Mike replied sarcastically

_"What?"_

"Oh nothing, forget it"- Mike quickly replied to his friend on his phone, realizing that he thought out loud.

_"Well I guess I'll go sometime to visit you to that pizzeria whose name you haven't to-"_

"And probably never will..."- Mike muttered

_"Come again?"_

"Oh nothing, one day my friend, for now I need to go to work"- Mike said

_"Oh, time to work, riiiight"_ \- His friend sneered- _"Okay then, I'll let you walk toward your work"_

_'To my imminent death, more less'_

 

Mike hung up and he entered Freddy Fazbear's pizza, the personnel had managed to erase the sweet and thoughtful note that Freddy and his shitty friends had left him last time.

 

_'Thank god for that'_

 

The personnel that asked him about the note greeted him and Mike greeted back as he left his bag on one of the chairs of the party tables for the time being. Mike realized that it was just 11:00 pm; Mike was beginning to arrive each time earlier than the last day. He was definitely going mental.

 

"Whoever painted that note must have wanted to startle you"

"Well he damn well succeeded"- He glared at the stage where Freddy and his two damned friends stood still.

"Huh? It's not that of a big deal..."

"It was sarcasm, its fine, really"

 

He soon learned that the guy's name was William and that he was the 'boss' of the personnel and that he'd been working in Freddy's for quite a long time. Only in the evenings of course.

 

"Oh really? Well... this might seem kind of crazy but... haven't you, eh... heard of seen one of the animatronics...I don't know... move around here or something?"- Mike asked nervous and embarrassed.

 

William laughed: "Well I've heard the story of the famous 'Bite of 87' but come one Mike, the animatronics it's pretty impossible. I do know that they are left on a free mode thing, I'm sure it must be fun to watch them do things through the cameras! Does Freddy play you songs?"

"Oh, all the nights! And his laugh is melodious, it brightens my night!"- Mike exclaimed really sarcastic, but William believed it.

"Sounds fun!"- He said.

 

Mike just wanted to shoot the guy in the heard. If he only knew...

 

"But the other night guard..."- William started.

 

Mike's heart froze, William's face and voice went serious and Mike asked:

 

"What about him?"

"Well he only lasted a really few time, the guys just probably quit or something because my personnel and I never saw him again"

 

Mike took a moment to process the new information, the phone guy... only one week? He thought that the guy had lasted at least like 2 months... but then again, let's be realistic...

 

"In fact, you're the one that has lasted us a long time!"- William smiled at him- "Working here is not that bad isn't it?"

"Heh..."- Mike smiled, but his mind screamed 'Excuse you, IT IS BAD'

"Well, besides the fact that the kitchen always is a mess every morning"

 

Mike froze on the spot, looking at William.

 

"People must've been hungry; I just wish those people just cleaned when they stop using all the stuff"

"Yeah, you tell her"

"What?"

"Oh nothing"- Mike said as he looked at Chica, hoping silently that she had heard what William had said.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12:00 am

Mike settled down, praying that the animatronics were now relaxed from his strange outburst on the past two days. The camera went to the Stage Area and saw that the annoying trio was there and the fox was still on Pirate Cove.

"And you'd better stay there"- Mike muttered as he lowered the camera to glance at the doors of the East and West hall. Even though he saw that Bonnie and Chica weren't out, he just had to make sure.

He returned his attention to the camera and his heart froze: the animatronics were staring at him. Well, not staring but glaring at him.

 

‘This is not normal of them…’- He thought but then… Their behaviour in this week has not been the same as past weeks…

_“You're the one that has lasted us a long time!"_ \- William had said that to him, could that be it? Were the animatronics impressed that Mike had decided to stay that long so they decided to end him? That conclusion had come to mind several days ago and he had expressed it to the robots…maybe he was right.

 

“They have to be kidding…they can’t-”

 

He stopped mid sentence when the heard the laugh of Freddy, they were out. Mike checked his watch and it was 2:00 am, they had started a bit late so it was good.

 

“Okay Bonnie…where are you? Oh, Backstage…grabbing a heard, how nice. And Chica…”- He heard the kitchen supplies falling and crashing- “Eating like the greedy robot you are…and Freddy’s being an asshole”

 

He heard footsteps and the laugh increasing the volume, Mike slammed the door closed, he immediately heard the rough knocks on the door and Mike feared that the door wouldn’t resist this time. Last time Freddy had done the same thing and the door had handled it perfect but if the animatronic kept knocking like that…

 

Mike trembled with the thought. Freddy stopped knocking and seemed to be gone. Mike breathed to calm down and looked at the battery: 25% of battery? At 2:00 am? Mike’s heart flipped and fear invaded him. He was not going to make it, definitely.

 

He opened the door of East Hall, Freddy was gone and he checked the light on the West Hall, Bonnie was not there, but Foxy…

 

**_It’s me!_ **

****

“FUCK!”- He slammed the door of West Hall closed, just in time because Foxy had just arrived and knocked four times and left, he was back at Pirate Cove.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4:00 am

 

Mike had 7% of battery; the animatronics kept appearing and staying long periods of time by the door. Except Foxy but he had been a bother because he kept peeking at him through the curtains but not leaving the Cove. The animatronics were succeeding on making him waste battery.

 

This was all part of a plan and they were succeeding.

 

He checked the lights and Bonnie was still there due to the silhouette and Chica nowhere to be seen. He stopped checking the camera, he could hear Freddy walking and laughing and his nerves were unsettling him.

4% of battery, Mike thought about of how stupid he was for not finding a normal job, how stupid he indeed was for returning everyday to this place.

2% He wondered if his animatronic would be Freddy or Bonnie, maybe the animatronics would have some consideration on their robotic brain with him and stuff him in a brand new Freddy suit.

1% Mike was done for, he was a dead man.

**0%**

Mike swallowed and took a deep breath; it was just a couple of seconds for Freddy to appear in front of him. He knew the drill, first the music and then the Jump scare, if you’re lucky: you’ll be put unconscious by the jump scare.

He heard footsteps; Mike looked at the West Hall expecting to see Freddy’s stupid animatronic and sparkly eyes and mouth. But he didn’t see it, in fact it was pitch black and he couldn't get his eyes adjusted to it, why couldn't he see something? The desk or the screen of the camera, the stupid cupcake or the fan? The times that the lights went out on the past week his eyes adjusted perfectly but this time…oh. Mike finally understood.

 

The animatronics were in front of him.

 

He felt a pair of robotic hands grasp him from his shoulders and yank him from his chair; Mike grunted and struggled to get free but the robotic arms of…Bonnie? Wouldn't let him.  He could see that they were talking him to the Backstage, but as Mike struggled they seemed not to worry. They were strong and the grip tightened, hurting Mike’s shoulder.

 

When they arrived at the Backstage they entered and Mike could figure the variety animatronic heads of Bonnie, Chica and Freddy. The odour of something old and…spoiled was intolerable and Mike struggled in fear, he knew what would come next. Bonnie was in the room with the head of a suit in his hands, so maybe Chica was holding him, or Freddy.

 

The animatronic pushed him inside and Mike grunted in frustration, how many times during his first week this had happened? Almost every day! Today, indeed, was different than the other days, but it didn't meant that he couldn't escape like those times!

 

He saw in the table an animatronic hand, probably the one saved for him (because Freddy, being very considerate, had everything ready for him) he grabbed it and hit Chica, who loosened the grip and Mike dashed out.

 

He arrived at the Dinner Area and the first thing that he thought was to hide under a table. If he was lucky enough, the animatronics wouldn't think to look under the table. The footsteps didn't take too long to appear.

 

**_"Da da dum dum dum dum..."_ **

****

‘FOXY’- His heart contracted in terror. The god-damned fox maybe had seen him enter and hide in the table!

 

The laugh of Freddy and the footsteps of the others signalled him that the others were looking for him and Mike looked at his watch: it was 5:00 am. At any moment his shift would be over and he would go away and never to return. For real.

 

The animatronics looked for him and Mike could heard them, he peeked and he saw that Foxy had indeed joined them in their search, of course the Fox was faster than them. Mike perceived the white dots of Freddy’s eyes in the dark, standing still as Bonnie and Chica looked for Mike.

 

_‘Freddy had wanted to play with you! Come and meet Freddy!’_

_‘Freddy is waiting for you!’_

Mike’s eyes widened, why…? Were those memories or was he now really losing his mind?

 

The laugh of Freddy made him peek again, Freddy had moved to the stage and still in darkness he looked for Mike. 

 

_‘Freddy wants me to play with me, mommy…’_

_‘First eat your pizza and then you can go’_

Mike stopped peeking when he recognized the silhouette of Foxy near his table, why was he remembering all of this?

 

_‘Mike? Mike where are you honey?’_

Mike’s eyes widened, when the bell rang, he had made it. He had survived this day, the day he could have died… but this is not the reason he was in shock.

 

Mike had indeed been here before, but not as a night guard but as a customer, and he experienced this situation of cat and mouse before…

 

He got out of the table and he saw the Pirate Cove closed and the Stage with the animatronics in their respective position. He walked toward them, he was shaking.


End file.
